24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 2: 5:00am-6:00am
| code = 2AFF22 | author = Virgil Williams & Duppy Demetrius | director = Ian Toynton | rating = 9.3/13}} President Jim Prescott begins to prepare the strike on the Middle Eastern countries. Jack Bauer is forced to team up with Sherry Palmer to try and stop the attack. Kim Bauer returns to the Matheson home, where she discovers her problems are not yet over. David Palmer tries to contact CTU, while Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler have to work behind Ryan Chappelle's back. Episode guide * , whom the Cabinet feel is unfit to run the country, steps down as President and is replaced with VP Jim Prescott. * argues with Ryan Chappelle about continuing an operation that was supposed to be scrapped. * talks to her father about ther plans to pack up from Gary's. * learns from Tony and Michelle about a lead found on the chip, and goes to investigate it. A moment after he gets there, Sherry Palmer turns on the lights. Sherry Palmer's bodyguard enters the room and tells Sherry that Alex Hewitt is not there. She says she isn't surprised and that he should check the garage for his car. Jack watches. A military advisor of newly-installed President James Prescott says that resistance against the initial American strikes on the Middle East targets should be insignificant. Elsewhere, Mike Novick enters David Palmer's room with an officer and demands his key codes, because they belong to President Prescott now. The officer confirms the code card. Palmer asks how much longer he will be detained, and Mike says until after the press conference in a few hours. Ryan Chappelle briefs CTU personnel about Prescott's ascension to the Office and the continuance of the war effort. Almeida questions Chappelle, and Chappelle says that Bauer is crying wolf and that the Cyprus recording is real. Michelle asks Tony what to do and Tony says he has a contact on Prescott's staff who the evidence can be brought to when Jack brings the evidence in. Sherry's bodyguard comes in and says that Hewitt's car is not in the garage. Sherry decides to leave but Jack comes out and knocks out the bodyguard and pulls a gun on Sherry. They immediately recognize each other. Jack checks Sherry for weapons then secures the bodyguard. Jack asks her what she is doing and she says that she is helping the President. Jack scoffs and says that she is no longer in his life. She denies that. She says that she is there because Hewitt created a recording that is about to start a war. She says that she knows about Peter Kingsley and the Cyprus audio through contacts in the government. Bauer discovers Alex's hiding place and shoots into it, demanding he come out. He does, and recognizes Sherry and is confused and scared. Jack demands that Hewitt talk to him. Jack accuses Hewitt of being a traitor to America. He says that he didn't know what he was doing. Jack says that if Alex tells him everything, Jack will help his case. Hewitt demands a lawyer. Jack says a lawyer won't protect him; only he can help him. Alex wants to talk to Sherry. Jack agrees and locks Hewitt in the hidden room and asks Sherry why she is there. She says that Kingsley has evidence against her and she came to protect herself. Jack says that she just confessed to a federal crime, and he dialed CTU. She tells him to hang up or there's no deal. Jack asks her what she wanted to do. She says she was angry at David so she tried to bring down his presidency and Kingsley wanted money from his oil shares in the Caspian Sea. Sherry asks for immunity, or it'll just be Jack's word against hers. Jack brings Hewitt out to talk to her. David Palmer asks Aaron Pierce if Aaron thinks he is "unfit to fulfill his duties". Aaron says he is under orders not to speak to David. David tells him of the situation and asks for a SatPhone on a secure line. Aaron agrees. Michelle asks Carrie to put some files in a database. Carrie asks why she should carry part of Michelle's workload. Michelle tells Carrie to just do it. Carrie accuses Michelle of working behind Chappelle's back. Tony approaches the two and asks if there is a problem. Carrie explains her part, and Tony tells Michelle to tell Carrie so they can keep everything moving. Michelle says that she'll be on the phone with District for the next two hours. Carrie "congratulates" her on the "promotion". Michelle asks Tony if he thinks Carrie believed her. Tony says no, and walks away on his crutches. Carrie walks over to Chappelle and tells him that she thinks Tony and Michelle are still helping Jack. Tony picks up a call from Jack. Tony tells Jack about Palmer's removal and Prescott's ascension. Jack says that he has Hewitt and that he definitely forged the recording. Jack asks for a chopper. Tony says that Chappelle will say no. Jack tells Tony to deal with it. Sherry tells Hewitt that they both made a mistake and now they can fix it by testifying and that Sherry has Alex's best interests at heart and that Jack is low on the food chain and Alex won't go to jail. Sherry tells Jack that Alex will help for full immunity. Michelle tells Tony that Chappelle won't allow Jack to have a chopper, even for Hewitt. Chappelle ends a call with Mark, then Tony apprises him of the situation. Ryan says that they are onto other things. Chappelle says that Tony has been reassigned and should go home. Ryan says that Tony is a liability he cannot afford. Hewitt enters with a laptop. He tells Jack he'll have to decompress a tarball in order to rebuild some software that Kingsley's people took, and then he'll be able to make a recording on the spot with the same specs as the Cyprus recording. Jack says that Alex will not go to jail. Alex is nervous at Jack's change in character toward him, and thinks that Jack and Sherry are screwing him. Jack reassures him. Alex wants it in writing and demands federal counsel at CTU. Jack says that everything will be fine and Sherry wants to help him. Alex goes back to work, reassured. Split screen: Chappelle in CTU, Jack rubs his chest and winces in pain while he watches Hewitt, Palmer paces his room. Kim, accompanied by a deputy sheriff, enters the Matheson house to get her things. She looks around at pictures of Carla and Megan and is saddened. She goes upstairs to pack. Michelle is talking to Tony, incredulous about the "reassignment". Tony says bitterly that Chappelle has his people, and he's not one of them. Tony's phone rings. It is David Palmer, on his SatPhone. Palmer asks to speak to Jack Bauer. Tony patches Palmer in to Jack. Jack talks to Palmer. Jack says that with absolute certainty, the Cyprus audio was forged and that he had Hewitt in custody. Jack also tells Palmer that Sherry is there. Palmer says not to trust her. Palmer wants to talk to Sherry. Jack hands Sherry the phone. David asks Sherry what she is doing. When Sherry says "to help you", David asks her why she lied. She says it isn't always about the truth. David tells her to stay out of Jack's way. Palmer tells Jack that he needs the evidence now. Jack tells Tony he needs the chopper now. Tony agrees and tells Michelle that he'll need her help. Kim Bauer is packing. The officer is on the radio. Gary Matheson looks at the officer from around a wall. Mike Novick enters Palmer's room and demands that Palmer hand over the SatPhone. Novick takes the phone and places Pierce under arrest. Palmer tells Mike that he should have risked himself for Palmer, but instead, Aaron was forced to. Mike asserts that he was trying to help. Palmer says he wanted someone he could trust to do the right thing. Palmer apologizes to Aaron, who respectfully says there is nothing to be sorry for. Aaron's replacement bodyguard eyes Palmer briefly and then turns away, stone-faced. Kim is finishing up packing. Gary enters the house carrying a police officer's utility belt, and removes the gun and tucks it in his own belt. He retrieves a stash of money hidden inside a lamp and empties some drawers into his bag. Kim hears him and asks if it is the officer. Gary peeks around a corner, unseen by Kim. Tony calls Michelle and asks if she is ready. She responds yes, and calls Chappelle and says Rudin wants him in Holding Room 2. Michelle walks away. Chappelle enters the room and sees Michelle. Tony comes out from behind the door and covers Chappelle's mouth with a cloth and then drugs him. Michelle goes to requisition the chopper. Sherry asks Jack when CTU will be there. Jack curtly replies, "Soon." Sherry says that she doesn't know what she was thinking and that her resentments seemed obscenely petty. She says that she doesn't want to be implicated because that would hurt David's presidency. Jack says, "So now you care about his presidency", sneering. Jack informs her of David being pulled and Prescott being president. Jack tells her that she got what she wanted. Tony calls Jack and says that the chopper is on its way. Jack asks if Chappelle is now in agreement with them. Tony tells him it would be better if he didn't know. Jack tells Tony to call the Attorney General because Sherry and Hewitt would want to cut deals. Jack tells Tony that there is no margin for error. Sherry overhears this and says that that wasn't the deal. Jack tells her that the conversations end there. Hewitt watches this while working. Kim walks through the Matheson house. She looks out a window at the police cruiser and sees the body of her police escort in the bushes. She gasps and sees Gary. Gary sees her and chases her into a closet. He raises his gun and enters. She isn't there. He pulls a stairway out of the ceiling leading to storage space. He tells her that Carla dying was her fault and walks up. He reaches the top of the ladder and Kim strikes him with a metal object. They both fall out. Gary is unconscious. Kim grabs his gun and calls CTU. Michelle's line rings. She picks up and talks to Kim. She patches Kim through to Jack and tells him. She puts Kim through and Kim tells him that Gary was there with a gun and he was unconscious. During their conversation Kim sees Gary stirring. Jack tells her to shoot Gary. Kim is frightened but eventually shoots Gary in the chest twice, killing him. Split screen: Gary lies dead on the floor while Kim sobs, David Palmer, Carrie Turner, Jim Prescott watching the bombers' course. Kim tells Jack that Gary is dead, hysterically. Jack tells her that he'll send someone to get her and dials a number. Alex gets up and tries to get past Sherry. Jack tells him to get back to work. Kate Warner picks up Jack's call. Jack tells her to go pick up Kim. Alex stabs Sherry and runs away through a secret passage. Jack chases him but is temporarily blinded by a blast of sunlight. The sun has risen. Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Sarah Wynter as Kate Warner * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * and Dennis Haysbert as David Palmer Guest starring * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * Lourdes Benedicto as Carrie Turner * Billy Burke as Gary Matheson * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Alan Dale as President Jim Prescott * Paul Schulze as Ryan Chappelle * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * Rick D. Wasserman as Alex Hewitt Co-starring * Paco Farias as Deputy sheriff * Alex Daniels as Bryce * Steven Arthur as Military Officer Uncredited * Dana Bunch as CTU staffer * Commodore James as CTU agent * Dina Margolin as Kim Bauer ''(stunt double) * Stephen Mendel as Officer in DC * Ryan Moore as Kevin * Mark Thompson as CNB anchorman (archive footage) * Richard John Walters as Agent Adam Production staff Background information and notes * Billy Burke is mistakenly credited as Billy Gurke in this episode. See also * 5:00am-6:00am (disambiguation) Day 222 222